memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Aisha Hinds
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA |characters = Darwin }} Aisha Hinds is an actress who played bridge officer Darwin in . The 2013 virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals is using a promotional picture of her for card #47, titled "Navigation Officer Darwin". Career Hinds earned her BFA from the University of Miami and studied acting at the American Theatre of Harlem and at the Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Performing Arts in New York. In 2010, she received special thanks in the end credits of the short drama Salvation Road. Michael S. Glick and Robert Hooks als received special thanks and the film had Michael Harney in its cast. In 2013, she co-wrote the short drama And Then.... Television Hinds made her first television appearance in 2003 with a guest role in the child program Blue's Clues followed by episodes of NYPD Blue (2003, with Gordon Clapp, Jack Kehler, John Marzilli, and Barbara Tarbuck) and ER (2004, with Scott Grimes, Daniel Dae Kim, Maury Sterling, Patrick Kerr, Bruce Gray, and Betty McGuire). Also in 2004 she was cast for the recurring role of Annie Price in the drama series The Shield on which she worked for eight episodes. Fellow Trek alumni on The Shield include Jay Karnes, Benito Martinez, Efrain Figueroa, Jeanette Miller, Larry Cedar, Michael Jace, Tim deZarn, Derek Mears, Peggy Miley, Andrew Borba, Tommy Hinkley, and Benita Marti. Following her stint on The Shield, Hinds guest starred in Crossing Jordan (2004, with Miguel Ferrer and Tom Virtue), Boston Legal (2004, with William Shatner, Todd Stashwick, Don McManus, Rene Auberjonois, Sharon Lawrence, Tom Ormeny, Simon Rhee, and Steven Anderson), Medium (2005, with Wallace Langham and Bruce Gray), CSI: NY (2005, with Zach Grenier and Robert Costanzo), and Judging Amy (2005, with Barry Lynch), before she was cast as Mona Gomez in the mystery series Invasion (2005-2006) on which she worked with recurring guest stars Ivar Brogger, Holmes Osborne, and Mark Colson. Further television appearances include It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2006), Standoff (2006, with Deborah Van Valkenburgh), J.J. Abrams' Lost (2006, with Terry O'Quinn), Stargate SG-1 (2007), Lincoln Heights (2007, with Michael Reilly Burke, Sterling Macer, Dendrie Taylor, and Chrissy Weathersby), Women's Murder Club (2007, with Vyto Ruginis and Wren T. Brown), Cold Case (2007), the pilot episode of Conspiracy (2007, with Sam Anderson and Kevin Rahm) which not went into production, Bones (2008, with Molly Hagan and Ryan Bollman), Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2009), Prison Break (2009, with Robert Knepper, Leon Russom, Lori Petty, Dendrie Taylor, Joseph Will, Ian Patrick Williams, Sufe Bradshaw, and John Eric Bentley), and Desperate Housewives (2009, with Teri Hatcher, Brenda Strong, Jeffrey Nordling, Kevin Rahm, Barbara Alyn Woods, and Dennis Cockrum). Hinds played the recurring role of Miss Jeanette in eight episodes of 's fantasy series True Blood between 2008 and 2010, working with Kristin Bauer van Straten, Scott Thomson, Gregg Daniel, Michelle Forbes, John Billingsley, Cullen Douglas, Ethan Phillips, Michael Bofshever, and Stephen Root, appeared as Loomis in 's science fiction series Dollhouse (2009), as Isabel Walsh in the drama series Hawthorne (2009-2010, with Anne Elizabeth Ramsay), as Latrice in Weeds (2010), and as Lieutenant Maureen Mason in the crime series Detroit 1-8-7 (2010-2011, with fellow series regular Erin Cummings). More recent work includes a guest part on CSI: Miami (2011), the television drama Five (2011, with Alan Ruck and Kirk Baily), the television action film Gun Hill (2011), and recurring roles as Detective Rosalind Sakelik in the mystery series Cult (2013, with Robert Knepper) and as Carolyn Hill in the horror series Under the Dome (2013, with Mike Vogel and Leon Rippy). In 2016, Hinds was cast as civil rights activist Fannie Lou Hamer in the HBO telefilm "All the Way" based on the play by Robert Schenkkan. The production, which chronicled the life and presidency of Lyndon Baines Johnson found Hinds joining Spencer Garrett as Walter Reuther, Hal Landon, Jr. as House Speaker John William McCormick of Massachusetts, Frank Langella as Johnson adversary and Georgia senator Richard Russell, Randy Oglesby appearing as South Carolina senator Strom Thurmond, Stephen Root as FBI Director J. Edgar Hoover and Ray Wise rounding out as Illinois senator Everett Dirksen. In 2017, Hinds started appearing as Harriet Tubman in the second season of WGN's Underground. Film Hinds' first film credit was the short drama Love Aquarium in 2004, followed by the television crime drama Hate (2005) and the action film Assault on Precinct 13 (2005, with Titus Welliver). Further film work includes the romance Neo Ned (2005, with Gabrielle Union and Richard Riehle), the crime drama Mr. Brooks (2007, with Jamie McShane), the television drama Inseparable (2008, with Eric Steinberg), Tyler Perry's crime comedy Madea Goes to Jail (2009, with Whoopi Goldberg), the drama Lost Dream (2009, with Michael Welch and Joseph Campanella), and the thriller Within (2009). More recently, she worked on the action thriller Unstoppable (2010, with Chris Pine) and the crime drama The Next Three Days (2010). External links * * * Category:Performers Category:Film performers